The Lady in Waiting
by FunkieCookie
Summary: AU. Set in the 1800's where chivalric ranking meant everything in aristocratic society. Hermione was Ginny's lady in waiting, and thus, a nobody, but managed to catch the eye of Draco, son of the Duke of Wiltshire. Was Draco willing to give up everything for a chance to be with the girl of his own choosing? One little problem though, Hermione did not want anything to do with Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Lady in Waiting**

Hermione took a second look at herself in the mirror. She could barely recognize the lady in the mirror. Could it really be herself?

She looked gorgeous in her light green gown and done up hair. The simple jewelry that graced her neck and hair did not steal the attention away from her delicate heart shaped face and large hazelnut eyes. The dress was low cut, showing off her slim neck and collarbones. The neckline was much lower than what she is used to, for her normal day-dress kept her well-covered, but she had to admit, the slight off-shoulder look truly made her feel like one of those noble women that she secretly admires.

Not that she was one. A noble woman.

Ginny on the other hand, was daughter of Baron Weasley, and her status as a lady was bestowed to her upon birth. She on the other hand, was just an orphan that Baroness Weasley rescued off the streets of England when she was three years old. Bless their souls, they treated her as their second daughter amongst their flock of five boys.

But she couldn't dismiss the feeling in the back of her mind. She sighed and decided to voice out the concern that had been nagging her all morning.

"Ginny, I'm having second thoughts about this arrangement… are you sure you want me to join you?" she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

"Why not?" the ginger-haired beauty asked. "Luna is as much your friend as she is mine, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you joining her coming-out-party."

Hermione still looked unconvinced and she dropped her gaze to the floor. "I'm your lady-in-waiting, Ginny, your confidant, your playmate… social norms would not allow me to be in attendance of Luna's party. It's not in my place to."

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny frowned and quickly moved over to join Hermione. Ginny took quick, but lady-like steps, and with her light pink gown, she looked as if she fluttered over to Hermione.

She reached for the older girl's hands and held it in hers. "Hermione, listen to me. You're like a sister to me, and my parents would love nothing more than to have you as their daughter. You know that."

"But in the end, I'm still not their daughter." Hermione interjected. " I'm a Granger, not a Weasley. I just… don't want to be the reason for other nobles to think ill of your family."

"To _hell_ with what other people think!" Ginny cried with vigor.

Hermione gasped at her lady's vulgar language. "Ginny! Your language!"

"It's alright, we're alone." Ginny smiled, and Hermione shook her head and laughed in return.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello Readers! I wanted to write something in the Alternative Universe space with light bite-sized chapters updated more frequently while I'm thinking through_ _my two main HP stories._ This _is a pilot chapter to gauge interest. So let me know if you're interested with a review or follow!_**

 ** _Chivalric Ranks:_**

 ** _1\. King - 2. Archduke - 3. Grand Duke - 4. Duke - 5. Earl - 6. Viscount - 7. Baron - 8. Knight - 9. Esquire - 10. Gentleman_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Onwards, to the Ball!**

A polite knock at the dressing room door interrupted Hermione and Ginny's giggling. The two quickly went over to the dresser to take one last look at their appearances, and each picked up the set of long white gloves that were drape on the dresser and slipped it on.

They were ready.

"You may come in." Ginny announced towards the door.

The family chief butler, Solomon, emerged. He was a stout and jolly fellow, and has been with the Baron Weasley's family for decades. Solomon smiled at the girls and gave them a nod of approval.

"Ladies," Solomon greeted them with a light bow, with his left hand touching his opposite shoulder. "If I may, the carriages await and the young masters are at the foyer, ready for the departure as well."

"Thank you, Solomon." Hermione said. "We're ready, we will go downstairs now."

"Certainly," was the butler's answer, and he held the door for the young mistress and her lady-in-waiting to step through. The two girls stepped through past Solomon and delicately picking up their gowns, they descended the arched staircase with Solomon just two steps behind them.

At the base of the staircase, the five Weasley brothers stood in a single file line, all looking very handsome in their formalwear. They each wore the same tailor-made deep maroon suit, the Weasley signature color, but each brother choose a different color cravat to express their creativity and flair. Charlie chose a deep red to complement his attire, Percy was less creative and stuck with his trusty metallic black. The twins were more playful with their choice with Fred choosing a neon orange piece while George chose a bright green to be as equally eye-catching in a battle of being the most florescent. Finally Ron chose a dark champagne gold to go with his suit. Needless to say, they were all very dashing.

Ginny was first to descend the stairs and when she reached Charlie, she dropped the hold on her gown and held her hand out and bent her knees to a slight curtsey and tilted her head down. Charlie took her hand and pecked her knuckles.

"You look great, Sis." he said.

"You look like a _real_ lady," Fred chuckled and George immediately chirped, "That's exactly what I was going to say!"

Ginny pretended to be offended, but she couldn't keep the smile from creeping out. She knew her brothers were just having a bit of fun. "Are you saying that I'm not a lady every other time of the week?" She held out both her hands and each twin took one hand and gave it a chaste peck.

"You do realize it's because I'm normally surrounded by you lot. We need more female representation in this household."

"That's why you should be taking after Hermione! She's the epitome of grace and class." Percy teased, having his bit of fun in the conversation.

"I am not!" Hermione laughed. She had gotten to Ron and she held her hand out for him and curtseyed.

"Yes, you are," Ron affirmed as he stared directly in Hermione's eyes. He kissed her knuckles, a little longer than what was called for, before letting go. Hermione looked away as she retracted her hand, a tinge of pink rose from her cheeks.

"You all are too kind to me," she said softly.

"Alright! Let's go! Off to Luna's debutante ball!" George cried and put an arm around Fred's shoulder.

The gentlemen were first to cross the threshold and exit, but they waited outside off to the side of the carriage for the ladies to get in before their turn.

The footman helped Ginny in, and Ginny muttered under her breath that it was so difficult to travel with such a formal gown. Her brothers chuckled as she finally got seated, only after hitting her head on the roof inside the carriage.

"Ouch," was her muffled cry and she rubbed her head at the sore spot as the pain ebbed.

Hermione was next, and just as she was about to take the footman's hand, Ron reached out and said, "Allow me."

A little caught off guard, Hermione blinked twice before managing to utter a small 'thank you' and accepted Ron's help. Hermione stepped into the carriage much more gracefully than the former and took a seat next to Ginny. Ron, Fred and George also joined the carriage and Charlie and Percy took a small carriage right behind them.

They were in for a night.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Much love to the followers/favorite-ers (not a word, but IDC!)! I'm pretty fascinated by the Victorian era ever since reading/watching Earl and Fairy (I recommend it if you're into Japanese animation!). Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think. Do send me a review, even if it's just to say 'thanks' ! :)_**

 ** _Chivalric Ranks:_**

 ** _1\. King - 2. Archduke - 3. Grand Duke - 4. Duke - 5. Earl - 6. Viscount - 7. Baron - 8. Knight - 9. Esquire - 10. Gentleman_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Grey Eyes of a Wolf**

The carriages carrying the Weasley family pulled up to the grand estate where the Lovegood Manor perched regally.

From a distance, one could see that the Manor was an impressive piece of architecture, but it was as queer and esoteric as its owner. The four towers that mark the four corners of the Manor seemed to be leaning on one side, and it looked as if a strong gust of wind would topple it over.

"Wicked…" the twins stared in awe, this being the first time at the Lovegood residence. They stuck their heads out the carriage window to take a better look.

"You reckon it would fall over eventually?" George asked Fred with a nudge. The other twin shrugged and didn't comment.

"No, Luna says it's being held up by some force of nature…" Ginny said with a wave of her hand. "But don't ask me about it, because I don't remember what it was or how it works. She comes up with the most bizarre explanations."

Hermione laughed and added, "- and there's no scientific proof to her claims in most cases."

Even though their friend was, admittedly, a little quirky, Hermione and Ginny still love their friend dearly.

Once the carriages pulled up to the main entrance, the gentlemen exited the carriage first, and then held a hand up to help Hermione and Ginny out. Before exiting, Hermione turned and pulled two sets of ornate fans that was tucked in a small storage compartment within the carriage. No respectable lady would be seen without a fan in her hand at these social gatherings.

Safely back on the ground, Hermione helped smooth Ginny's dress before tending to her own. She handed her one of the fans and their ensemble was complete.

As the group entered and crossed the threshold, two rows of butlers and maids bowed and welcomed them to the Lovegood manor. A butler at the end of the tunnel of wait staff broke away, and announced that he would be escorting them to the ballroom.

Hermione and Ginny's heels clicked as they moved through the long marble hallway. On the wall, were large abstract paintings as well as some family portraits.

"Here we are." The butler said, and stopped at one side of the gilded door while the another butler that was standing at the post reached for the other side. The butler that escorted them nodded and the other butler returned the nod before they opened double doors in unison.

Once the door was cracked open, light, bright music filled their ears and it was a splendor just to see all the young people mingling about in the grand ballroom.

Hermione gasped and took in the sight. Lord Lovegood certainly spared no expenses at his baby daughter's debutant ball. There were three sets of live string quartets playing music at the front of the room. Along one side of the ballroom were all sorts of appetizers and refreshments and some standing tables for the young people to converse.

The dancing hasn't started yet, but many people used the space to continue their conversations, with drinks in hand.

Hermione's heart panged a little. She too yearned for loving parents that would cherish her just the same. Though she knew that she was very fortunate to be taken in by Baron and Baroness Weasley. The couple truly treated her no different than Ginny, but still, they were not her birth parents.

"We're going to get refreshments and catch up with some of our friends. Do you want anything? Ginny, Hermione?" Charlie asked.

Both girls shook their heads. "We're fine for now, thank you." Hermione replied.

"Go have your fun while Hermione and I go find Luna." Ginny said.

The boys nodded and left the two girls.

Ginny had one hand on Hermione's elbow and steered her away from the entrance in search for Luna. The two looked around them but were unable to find the leading lady of the night.

"It shouldn't be so hard to spot her," Ginny muttered. "With that gorgeous light blond hair of hers…"

"Ohh…!" Ginny suddenly halted to a stop and leaned into Hermione. She cupped her hand by her mouth, as if telling Hermione a secret, and half whispered, half giggled into her ear, "I spy a fine male specimen over at 10 o'clock. He has light blond hair, same as Luna's."

Hermione's eyes followed to where Ginny was describing, and there indeed was a very dapper young man who was entertaining two ladies with a smile that would melt the coldest hearts. They were too far to tell what the conversation was about, but the ladies laughed along and clung to his every word. Other ladies were even turning away from their own conversations in favor of spending a few seconds exchanging words with the exotic young man.

"I believe that's Draco Malfoy," Hermione murmured. "the only son and heir to Duke Lucius Malfoy."

"Isn't he dreamy?" Ginny sighed and batted her lashes dramatically. Hermione, knowing full well that Draco Malfoy was not Ginny's type, covered her giggles with a gloved hand at her friend's antics.

"Don't be silly, Gin."

 _Though to be fair, he was very handsome, despite the rumors of him being a vain womanizer._

"You're not denying it!" Ginny pointed out.

"Anyone with eyes will agree that Mister Malfoy is good looking," Hermione defended, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks. "But don't get any ideas, Ginevra Weasley. I have no interest in a lady-killer," Hermione retorted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"No-" Ginny was quick to agree with her, but she continued with a devilish smile and arched her head over in the direction of the young man, "-but he has an interest in you."

Hermione opened the fan with her left hand with one strong flick of the wrist and she covered Ginny and herself behind it. Only their eyes were in view above the fan.

"You can't be serious!" Hermione remarked, slightly appalled, and she concealed her not so ladylike expression with the open fan.

"Fine, don't believe me-" Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "-he must be staring at us, namely _you_ , for another reason then."

 _Was he really staring?_

Curiosity got the best of her and Hermione flicked her eye over the laced-edge of her fan a looked in the direction that Ginny nodded towards just moments before.

Leaning against the wall with a glass of whiskey in his hand surrounded by half a dozen of girls was the gorgeous blonde young man with the most chillingly beautiful grey eyes. He had a predatory stare, which vaguely reminded Hermione of that of a Siberian Husky that she once saw in a book about the animal world.

True to Ginny's word, the eyes were locked on _her_.

The young master Malfoy held her gaze and licked his lips with slow, deliberate care, before returning his attention back to the ladies in front of him. Hermione blushed and look away at his flirtation actions.

"Hermione!" Ginny hissed. "Your fan!"

 _Bloody hell!_ Hermione thought, and she quickly dropped her hand and closed the fan right back in her lap. She mentally cursed herself for her carelessness.

Carrying an opened fan in the left hand while making eye contact, in fan language, means "come and talk to me".

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She prayed that Mister Malfoy didn't know what it meant, but she knew that no noble, male nor female, wouldn't be well versed with the flirtation rules with a fan before coming to these events.

How could she be so stupid!

She heard Ginny snickering off to her side and she knew, with dread, that her prayer didn't hold true. She opened her eyes and glanced over. Drat! Lord Malfoy just excused himself from the ladies that were fawning over him, and was walking their way.

Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She squared her shoulders and she and Ginny turned to face the approaching young man, the man with the sharp grey eyes of a wolf.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thank you for the new follows and favorites! Did you know that in Victorian times, young ladies communicated with fans? In fact, there was a whole set of "fan flirtation rules" because of the strict social etiquette where, I'd imagine, it would be too forward for a lady to instigate conversations. Thanks for the read and Happy Holidays! Please_** ** _review!_**

 ** _Chivalric Ranks:_**

 ** _1\. King - 2. Archduke - 3. Grand Duke - 4. Duke - 5. Earl - 6. Viscount - 7. Baron - 8. Knight - 9. Esquire - 10. Gentleman_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Forbidden Attraction**

Hermione wanted nothing more than to curse at Ginny but all she could do was plaster a polite smile on her face as the young Lord Malfoy slowly approached.

After her initial shock passed, she regained her composure and realized the position in which Ginny and herself were standing. She was standing slightly in front of her friend, and that was rude and improper based on her stature in the Weasley family. Hermione quickly shuffled a step backwards and off to the side of Ginny, so that Ginny would be presented first. After all, it was Ginny that was the Baron's daughter. She was merely the tag-a-long to this extravagant party.

Ginny, who was never one to care about social standing nor had the patience to follow the all the social etiquette rules gave Hermione a calculated look and pursed her lips. It was a look that said _you really didn't need to do that_. Hermione sent her friend an apologetic and ashamed smile. No matter how pretty and lady-like she might be dressed on the outside, some things, like her parentage and the status associated with it, could never be changed. No one can alter the fact that she was a nobody.

Fully knowing that this non-verbal battle would get them nowhere, especially since they had verbal spats about this before and Hermione never changed her mind, Ginny decided to drop it. She rolled her eyes and faced forward again towards the approaching man.

Behind Ginny, Hermione carefully studied young Lord Malfoy, and noted that he was impeccably dressed in his well-tailored suit and fine Italian leather shoes. His gait was even more impressive, it oozed of confidence and allure that easily captured his audience, perhaps even without meaning to on his part. Of course, it could also be due to his exotic hair color, the stark platinum blonde was eye catching, it was the color of starlight…

Hermione froze, did she just think that? She chastised herself. Sure his hair was gorgeous, unlike her own common brown locks, but to parallel it with starlight? That's a bit too much.

She sighed internally and repeated to herself. _Draco Malfoy is not your type. Like the stars in the sky, Draco Malfoy is out of your reach. Nothing will happen between you and young Lord Malfoy. Just get this over with and be on your way._

* * *

At last, the man was within arm distance of them and he bowed graciously like a prince from a fairy tale.

"Hello, ladies." he said smoothly. "It's a pleasure to be in your presence. I believe this is our first time meeting. My name is Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, the Duke of Wiltshire." He extended his palm towards Ginny and the girl placed it daintily in his, and gave a shallow curtsey.

"My name is Ginny, daughter of Baron Arthur Weasley." Ginny replied, and allowed Lord Malfoy to place a kiss on the back of her hand. "Delightful." He murmured and gave her fingertips a light squeeze.

He turned to look at Hermione, hand outstretched. " And you, fair lady?"

It was hard not to be affected by the handsome man before her. She was sure that there were hypnotic qualities within his striking grey eyes. "Hermione Granger…" she replied hesitantly and paused, with her hand half extended, unsure if she wanted to continue with the courtesy to let Lord Malfoy place a chaste kiss on her hand. Draco made up her mind for her and closed the distance by reaching forward and gently raising the back of her hand towards his lips.

Hermione's eyes followed the motion. His warm touch transferred through her silk gloves, and the heat gave her a tingling sensation. From his hands, her eyes traveled to his lips, then finally lingered to his eyes. "…I'm Miss Weasley's lady in waiting." she admitted in a murmur.

If Hermione wasn't locked eyes with Draco that instant, she would've missed the slight contraction of his pupils from surprise. What happened next seem to happen in slow motion for Hermione.

Her heart dropped and a twisted feeling made itself at home in her stomach. Draco dropped her gloved hand altogether, and her hand fell limply back to her side. He didn't even bother finishing the intended motion, lest the contact tainted his precious lips.

Hermione's honey brown orbs fired up and she gave Draco a hard stare.

 _Draco Malfoy is a complete obnoxious git._

* * *

After her hand had been dropped as if they were hot coals, Draco unceremoniously rubbed his covered hand against his side, as if to erase the feeling of ever having touched Hermione.

Ginny frowned and Hermione could sense her friend's temper rising.

Oh the nerve Draco Malfoy had! And after that exchange, he had the nerve to flash them a charming smile as if nothing happened!

Malfoy continued in a neutral tone, the honey lace baritone was only worthy of ladies of his status it would seem, "I'm surprised you are here today Miss Granger. Normally events like these I would assume to only be attended by my peers, but I see my assumptions should not apply to parties hosted by the _Lovegoods_."

From the way he paused before drawling her dear friend's family name, Hermione could tell that Malfoy wasn't completely fond of the host, and definitely not of her. She was, after all, a commoner, and certainly her non-existent status would never qualify her as one of his peers. The man can degrade her all he wanted, since admittedly, Hermione conceded that she should not be there in the first place, but it was unfair to demean Lord Lovegood and the wonderful party that he's hosting for his daughter.

"Lord Malfoy," Hermione gritted out, "Luna is a friend. As it is her party, she should be able to send an invitation to whomever she likes."

Malfoy rubbed his chin with one hand thoughtfully before replying, "Well, yes, I agree that she has the liberty of sending out as much invitations as she likes, that is her prerogative and a display of courtesy to her friend, but those choices can garner judgment just the same. Likewise, said friend should also consider whether the invitation is one that can be accepted or one that should be politely declined for the sake of the host."

Hermione's jaw locked and she closed her eye. _Count to five, Hermione. Breathe. One. Two. Three. Four. Four and a half. Four and three quarters -_

While Hermione was trying to calm herself down, Ginny took that opportunity to give young Lord Malfoy a piece of her mind.

With one hand fisting into the material of her dress and the other pointing an accusatory finger at the blonde, she fumed, "I've had it with you lot, you all are pretentious, rich little snobs, that never for one minute appreciated mmphm mph-." Hermione eyes shot open at Ginny's outburst and she quickly covered Ginny's mouth with her hands before she could continue. She was getting louder and louder, and it would be bad to draw attention to them.

"Ginny", she whispered heatedly to her, "Stop it! You're making a scene. It won't be good for Baron Weasley if you anger young Lord Malfoy."

When Ginny stopped struggling and Hermione was sure that she wouldn't continue shouting, she released her. Ginny crossed her hands in front of her chest and directed her anger into the dangerous stare that she sent Malfoy.

Draco chuckled, but didn't flinch. If looks could kill, he would be worried, but there's no need to be wary of a little girl dressed in a suffocating ball gown. If he made a break for it, likely the redhead would faint from the lack of oxygen before she could actually catch up to him.

"Lord Malfoy." Hermione addressed the man curtly. Draco nodded and gave her his undivided attention with an amused expression on his face. "I will apologize for holding your time due to the accidental placement of my fan when you happened to look in our direction. I assure you, the instigation of this conversation was accidental and purely unintentional. I am sorry for that."

Draco was certainly surprised at her apology and his mouth hung open slightly. But, before he had the chance to get a word in, Hermione continued, "But I will _not_ apologize for being here at my dear friend's coming out party. Perhaps you were the one that should have kindly declined this invitation seeing that you have some reservations against the Lovegoods. They sent you an invitation out of courtesy, yet you decided to accept anyway despite how you feel about them. For that, I am judging you." She eyed his gloved hand and Draco followed her gaze to it. "If you do decided to burn that glove since it was sullied by my touch, send me the bill and I will compensate you for it. Otherwise, goodbye, and I hope that we never see each other again." She gave Lord Malfoy a parting curtsey and turned towards Ginny and gave a nod towards Malfoy, prompting Ginny to say her goodbyes.

Ginny frowned. There was no way in hell that she was going to be polite to Malfoy and she just made a disgusted face in his direction before linking arms with Hermione and turning away.

Just as the girls turned away, Blaise Zabini strolled over with a drink in hand. He gestured to the two girls, "Are they leaving so soon, Draco? I was hoping to get introduced to them."

A remorseful smirk graced Draco's face at the retreating figure of the brunette beauty. What a pity, she had a fiery personality that certainly peaked his interest, but alas, she would never be someone that he could consider a candidate for courtship. She was different, this one has brains worth something and a bite to that talented tongue of hers whereas countless of girls that his mother tried to introduce to him were airheads that only knew about the latest gossip and care about the newest fashion trends.

"They're not worth our time, Blaise."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"No really, Blaise. Your father would disapprove as would mine. Heck, my father would likely disown me."

Blaise paused and processed the words that Draco carefully chose. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I get it." he scoffed. "What beautiful messed up lives we have." He gave Draco an encouraging slap on the back. "Well, there's always more fish in the sea, as they say."

As the two girls turned out of sight into the crowd without a look back in his direction, Draco let out a reserved sighed that he was holding back.

Blaise frowned, sensing something was not right with Draco. He was never ever so caught up with a girl like that, let alone one that he just met.

"What's wrong mate?" Blaise asked, and strung an arm around Draco's shoulder.

"Nothing."

"It's never nothing, mate. Tell me." Blaise steered Draco out to the courtyard and away from prying ears.

 _My status means that I can never court girls like Hermione Granger. Nothing will happen between the two of us._

 _Unless…_

 _I am willing to give up my world for her._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please read and review ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Retaliation**

"Dear sister, now who dare tread on you skirt tonight? You're positively fuming!" chuckled Charlie as the red-faced Ginny stalked over to the group of Weasley boys with Hermione in tow.

Fred and George shared a knowing look and a nod before stepping forward in unison, a devious smile playing on their faces. Hermione knew that the two pranksters had something up their sleeves. She just hoped their antics won't cross the line tonight and cause trouble. It's Luna's big night after all.

The twins stopped in front of Ginny and Hermione and surprised them both with gracious bow. Then together in sync, they said with a serious tone, "How may we serve you, 'Your Angry-ness'."

The twins certainly knew how to cheer up Ginny right away. The youngest Weasley let out a bark of laughter and even Hermione let a little chuckle escape.

Ginny played along. She folded her arms and tilted her head up authoritatively. "Alright, boys. What are my options? Let's hear it."

Watching the scene unfold and with a drink in hand, Charlie whispered to Ron, "This will be entertaining…" while Percy muttered that he wanted no part in this and walked away from the group and dragged Bill with him. Poor Bill looked back at the group reluctantly. He would have much rather stayed to find out what the twins had planned.

"Well, you're in luck, we carried an arsenal of pranking items with us today." said George. Then Fred continued without missing a beat, "We thought it'd go well with the Lovegood's quirky personality and it'll spice up the party."

"We have the classic severed finger, stink bombs, magical relighting candles - for Luna's cake of course -, disappearing ink…" George named off the top of his head.

"But, our top recommendation would be the new invention that we've been wanting to try out." Fred cut in excitedly and nudged George to show them the goods.

George pulled out a rolled up leather pouch from his inside pocket and unfurled it. Hermione leaned closer to get a better look. It was a peculiar object. It looked similar to a leather water flask, but smaller and much flatter.

Ginny looked just as confused as Hermione. "What does that do?" she asked and gave it a tentative poke. The object wriggled.

"Glad you ask. Fred, will you do the honors?" George handed the leather object over and Fred held it up by pinching the sides. Like a good salesman, he turned his body and made sure everybody got a good look at it.

"So this is our new creation. We've currently dubbed it the 'gaseous cushion,' though that name is subject to change. Fill it up with air and slip it under a seat cover or cushion. The lucky unsuspecting person will come and sit on it, and it will make the loudest pass of gas ever. "

"Guaranteed to be heard within a fifteen feet radius." George chimed in.

Charlie and Ron burst out laughing and Hermione placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head. These boys were incorrigible.

Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust but then her face lit up and her lips drew up into an evil smirk. "It's perfect. Malfoy wouldn't know what hit him."

The twins high fived each other and let out a whoop of laughter.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried exasperatedly. "You're not serious." She searched Ginny's eyes with worry and she bit her lip when she realized that Ginny really was serious about going through with it.

"Ginny, this is all ill-advised." She reasoned. "Angering Draco Malfoy will get your father in such a bad situation. You _know_ that the Malfoys have strong ties with the Monarchy."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh Hermione, there you go again, over-analyzing and getting worried about everything. He won't know it's us, right Fred and George?"

Fred and George nodded and made an a-okay sign. "We'll slip it in his chair when no one is looking. Don't worry Hermione, we're professionals."

"Yea, lighten up, Hermione," Ron urged kindly, "Fred and George are master pranksters. If there's anyone that can slip in and out of a room undetected, it'll be them."

With an audible sigh, Hermione watched as the Weasley twins walked away, presumable to look for Malfoy's assigned seat in the dining room. There's no stopping the terrible duo once they have their minds set on something.

It looks like she'll need to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

Hermione excused herself from the Weasley group with the excuse that she still had to look for Luna. Luckily, Ginny was in conversation with Ron and Ron's best mate Harry Potter and hadn't insisted on coming with her. It was true that Hermione intended on looking for a certain blonde, but she was really looking for young Lord Malfoy and not Luna, to warn him of the prank.

For someone with such distinguishable hair, both Luna and Draco were impossible to find. Hermione was getting impatient as it was getting close to dinner time. Soon, the guests will be invited to fill into the dining room, then it would all be too late.

Her neck was getting sore from craning over the crowd. Just then, Hermione spotted the entryway out to the courtyard. _I haven't checked the courtyard yet._ She thought. She didn't have much time left, so Hermione picked up her dress and started a brisk walk towards the courtyard. In her haste, she ran straight into someone.

"Oopmh," Hermione exclaimed and almost fell backwards, if it weren't for the pair of hands that reached out to steady her.

"Woah, you are sure in a hurry," the person said with a chuckle. "Not leaving yet, I hope. The party is still young."

Hermione looked embarrassed and smoothed her dress, just to have something to do with her hands. "I'm so sorry, sir. I was looking for someone amongst the crowd." Hermione supplied, as if her explanation would completely justify her haste and unladylike behavior.

"It's quite alright. Perhaps I can help." the man bowed, "My name is Blaise Zabini."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"So you're Hermione Granger," Blaise said. He seemed a little too excited as he reached out cordially and placed a kiss on the back of Hermione's hand. " _Draco's first and perhaps his last act of rebellion_." he murmured to himself as an afterthought.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked, her brows furrowed.

"Nothing," Blaise said brightly and waved it off with a laugh. "So I heard a little bit about you from my mate Draco."

Hermione gasped, "He's who I'm looking for!"

Before Blaise could reply, there was a tinkling sound of bells and the room went silent. The head butler projected his voice into the ballroom. "Honored guests, dinner will be served momentarily. Please make your way to the dining room."

Blaise turned his attention back to Hermione as the other guests in the room finished off their respective conversations and started moving towards the dining room.

"That's easy then. Draco and I are seated next to each other. If you don't mind, Miss Granger, I'll lead you to him."

Blaise was a very confident person, Hermione deduced. It was obvious that he was very sure of himself that Hermione wasn't going to object to his proposition, since without waiting for Hermione's reply, Blaise placed a hand on the small of her back and steered her in the direction of the dining room.

"Miss Granger, you and Draco really started off on the wrong foot." Hermione looked up with slight surprise. Was their encounter really that disastrous that Lord Malfoy had to lash out to his mate? "Draco gets pretty addled when he's dealing with _your kind_ , you'll have to forgive him."

A bemused expression crossed Hermione's face. " _Your kind_? What do you mean by my kind? Girls?"

Blaise's frame shook with mirth. "Girls? Draco has no problem with girls, ladies, women, mothers, grandmothers… The female population usually adores him, when he turns on the charm that is. What I mean is… oh, look there he is!" Blaise pointed, changing the subject.

Hermione followed his point and gasped, Draco was almost to his designated seat with his back towards her. Hermione grabbed her dress for the second time that night, and raced forward towards Lord Malfoy, who was several yards away. When she was sure he was within earshot, Hermione cried, "Lord Malfoy, wait!" At that moment, Hermione's heel caught the fabric of the carpet and she found herself falling head over heels forward.

She grabbed onto the only thing she could to steady herself: Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Burn it All**

Mesmerizing slate grey eyes looked down upon her and Hermione inadvertently sucked in her breath, and her heart raced just a little bit faster. Was her heart palpitating quicker due to his gaze, or was it upon her realization that she's still holding onto Lord Malfoy… she did not know.

Draco slowly turned his body around, and reached out from under to support Hermione's arm. With her arm securely in his warm grasp, Hermione noticed his slight glancing to his left and right before leaning in so that his mouth was close to her ear.

"Looks like I'll have to burn my jacket too, hm?"

Hermione's eyes widen in shock and her cheeks burned at what he said. She was surprised at not only what he said, but also the fact that there was no malice in his voice. If anything, there was a playful undertone, as if he was flirting with her, or was that just her imagination?

Chalking it up as just her delusional imagination, Hermione bit back, "you can put it on the tab then."

At her terse response, Draco chuckled before straightening up to his full height, with a handsome smile on his face. "So, to what do I owe the great pleasure, Miss Granger? If I do recall, you did not want to see me again, yet, here you are, falling for me."

"Fell into you, you mean." Hermione corrected, feeling the need to set records straight. Malfoy just shrugged as if it didn't make a difference. Hermione could have sworn that she heard him mutter _semantics_ under his breath.

At this point, Blaise had made his way to the couple. He greeted Draco with a nod of his head and a cool wave of his hand. "Miss Granger here was looking for you when she, quite literally, ran into me."

A pale eyebrow quirked up at Blaise's revelation. "You ran into Blaise too? Don't tell me you have a tendency to fall for attractive men." He laughed quietly to himself when Hermione shot daggers at him through her glare. "Alright, I apologize, it was only funny the first time. In any case, Blaise said you were looking for me? Here I thought that we were never going to see each other again after our first and last goodbye." He put a hand over his heart, "you wounded me, Miss Granger, and left me sad watching you walk away."

Blaise muttered, "You were more than a little sad, mate," earning a look from Draco and a small frown from Hermione. If this was all a ploy to get her to feel bad, she was determined not to fall for it.

With hands on her hips, she said, "Mister Malfoy, you're truly being a little dramatic today. Surely just your ego was a little bruised. I'm sure it will heal on its own quickly enough."

Draco smirked. This little lady was cute when she's all fired up. The brunette beauty before him sighed, looking slightly uncomfortable with what she was going to say next.

"This is going to sound strange…" There was a pregnant pause and Hermione rubbed her temple with two fingers, looking hesitant to continue. She took a long inhale for courage. "You shouldn't sit there." she said finally.

"So… where should I sit then if not there? Or should I eat standing up?" Draco asked, looking amused and Blaise sniggered quietly to the side.

"No, no, what I mean to say is-" Hermione chewed her bottom lip as her words stumbled out of her mouth.

"Oh!" Draco interrupted suddenly. He seemed to have stumbled up a revelation. "I do apologize, Miss Granger," he said with a raised hand and another charming smile. "I am being so insensitive. You're clearly hinting that you would like to sit next to me and here I am asking you to spell it out, how unrefined of me." He turned to Blaise, "Mate, be a dear and switch seats with Miss Granger."

"Sure!" Blaise replied enthusiastically, assuming that Hermione was probably assigned to sit next the red-haired beauty that he caught a glimpse of earlier.

Hermione held both her hands up and shook them, that was _not_ what she had in mind. "No! I mean that that you shouldn't sit there… the seat is not… safe." she supplied lamely.

"Is that so…" Draco replied thoughtfully, his index finger drumming his chin. He turned around casually and spotted a mane of platinum blonde hair. "Miss Lovegood!" He waved over to Luna who was walking towards them on her way to her table.

"Hello, Mister Malfoy, Mister Zabini. And hello to you, Hermione. I've been looking for you!" Luna gave the gentlemen a polite nod and she pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Miss Granger here says my seat is not safe, is this your understanding as well?" Draco asked Luna.

Luna's cocked her head to one side and looked over towards Draco's assigned seat. In her usual mystified tone, she replied, "Well, I certainly don't see any Brownie sprites around." At their confused expressions, Luna explained, "Brownie sprites are jokesters. They love playing practical jokes on humans. The only way you can get them to leave you alone is to get them to laugh with a practical joke of your own. I've been troubled by them many times actually and they just won't leave me alone until they've played the day away."

"I see…" Draco drawled.

"Your seat is fine, Lord Malfoy. Here, I'll sit down just to prove it to you." Luna said.

Hermione gasped and tried to stop her. "No, Luna!"

But it was too late. Luna plopped down on the chair.

 _Pfttttttttttttttttttttttttt_

* * *

It was as if the whole world stopped. Fred and George were being modest when they said the sound would be heard up to fifteen feet away. Hermione was sure that the whole room heard judging how every aristocrat in the room turned towards them and had their mouths hung open.

 _Oh no, this can't be happening… what a disaster…_ Hermione thought.

* * *

 ** _A/N: What happened to make Draco change his attitude towards Hermione? Will Luna's party be ruined? Subscribe for the next installment to find out! Please read & review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Birth of a New Invention**

The detonation of Fred and George's practical joke device echoed through the room and left the room absolutely mortified.

All color drained from Hermione's face. A pained expression marred her features.

Reluctantly, Hermione slowly shifted to looked down upon Luna, wanting to make sure that she was there for her friend, but Luna had her head down with her hair curtained both sides of her face, effectively shielding her from view.

Dread filled the pit of Hermione's stomach and she suddenly a wave of nausea wash over her.

Oh she felt terrible! Luna was likely embarrassed to death. Who wouldn't be? It was the worst social faux paus that one could have committed in a large setting, and it wasn't even truly coming from her!

Guilt took prisoner of her heart and held it in iron-clad fists. Her heart literally _ached_ for the poor girl and she would give anything to turn back the time.

It was all her fault.

If only she had been more resolute in stopping the twins…

If only she had the courage to tell Lord Malfoy straight out about his bloody booby-trapped seat, then he wouldn't have questioned Luna… which in turn, meant that she wouldn't have sat in it…

Her mind was running on overdrive, listing out more reasons to blame herself with when a pair of voices boomed into the eerie silence, drawing all attention to them.

"Surprise!" Both Fred and George shouted and jumped up from where they were seated with arms outstretched. "You've just been pranked by the Weasley Twins!"

The outburst echoed into the room, and then it the dining hall was deathly quiet again.

The smiles fell from Fred and George's faces, and they awkwardly put their arms down, head dangling dejectedly, regretting all the trouble that they had caused.

But then, they were saved…

Luna started laughing.

She started quietly at first, and Hermione became even more alarmed because she thought Luna was crying. All she saw from her angle was the slight shake from her slender shoulders and Hermione thought that the girl was sniffling. But pretty soon, the girl doubled over, clutching her stomach and wholeheartedly laughed to her hearts content. Laughter proved to be infectious. The guests around Luna started to join her, and pretty soon the laughter traveled to everyone in attendance.

Hermione's face scrunched up in confusion and could only force out a meek laugh herself. She looked up towards Lord Malfoy and Lord Zabini, they were both laughing as well.

When everyone got everything out of their system, the guests went back to their earlier conversations, and the past ten minutes was seemingly forgotten.

Ginny, Fred and George rushed over with an apologetic look on their faces.

"Luna," Ginny started, but was interrupted by Luna before she got a chance to apologize any further.

"Was this gift from you guys?" she exclaimed, the humor still in her eyes. "It's brilliant! I should have guessed the Weasley Twins were behind all of this!" She looked towards Hermione, "You make a fine actress, Hermione. To have gotten Mister Malfoy in on this ruse as well, it was certainly a well thought out surprise. Thank you."

Draco straightened his composure before flashing his set of pearly whites, "Don't thank me, Miss Lovegood. It was all Miss Granger and her friend's idea. They must've gotten word about the bouts of trouble the Brownies were causing you and came up with this idea so that you can trick them, to get them to leave you alone."

Hermione stared at the man across her in awe. Lord Malfoy caught her stare and he winked at her, looking smug. He _winked_ at her! Excuse her crudeness, but what the _bloody_ _hell_ was he playing at? Was Draco Malfoy really helping them? And did he really come up with all that just now?

She noted that he referenced the earlier conversation they had with Luna. Hermione didn't even think that Lord Malfoy was taking Luna seriously when she spoke of the Brownies. She sure didn't! The realization made her feel a tad guilty again. But no matter what intent he had- and Hermione was sure that Lord Malfoy had some sort of malicious intent up his sleeves- she was grateful.

The joke was intended for him, yet he completely turned it around and even helped the Weasley's save face.

Luna's eyes sparkled with understanding and appreciation. "You all are so thoughtful she said, jumping up to give Fred, George, and Ginny a hug." The three Weasleys accepted the hug, albeit very much reluctantly. They felt so awkward, getting this response from Luna.

George cleared his throat and reach forward to pulled the device out from underneath the cushion of Draco's chair. "Here you go, Luna. This is the first prototype that we've made since we just invented it. Will you do the honors of naming it?"

Luna beamed as she took the object from George. Curious as to how it worked, Luna blew some air in to the cushion and then deflated it with her hands, and the sound promptly drew more looks from the guests around them. That didn't seem to bother Luna and she laughed whimsically.

She mulled on the idea for a little bit, before replying. "I know, I'm going to call it the ' _Whoopee Cushion_ '."

After both twins commented that it was a fabulous name for their new invention, Luna invited them to take a seat so that dinner may be started.

The twins and Ginny were whispering in hushed voices. "What the _bloody hell_ are _Brownies_?" Fred asked.

"I'm so relieved that Luna didn't take it seriously. Why did she have to sit there! It was intended for that blond prat." George said in a hushed tone and gave Draco a dirty look over his shoulder.

They weren't nearly as quiet as they thought they were and Draco heard every word. His eyes narrowed at them and he said curtly, "I'm right here you know."

George managed a strained laugh before linking arms with Ginny and Fred, leading them back towards their table. As the three walked away, Hermione was just about to turn and follow them when Draco caught her wrist. His hold was firm and warm.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Granger?" Draco said with a sardonic smile.

"Um… to my seat?" Hermione stammered, looking up at him incredulously.

Draco chuckled, before releasing Hermione's hand. He was aware that there were more than a few pairs of curious eyes trained on him at this point.

"Miss Granger, what happened just now must have joggled your memory." Draco said easily. "I do recall that you were going to switch seats with Blaise and that Blaise was going to take your seat next to Miss Weasley. He had wanted to meet Miss Weasley tonight." He announced, intending for the whole table to hear. He was absolutely certain that there would be more than one individual at their table that were friends with his parents, and it won't do if any rumors were to start and reach his parent's ears.

Draco took a small step forward and leaned in so that what he said next could only be within Hermione's earshot. Draco whispered, "Besides, you owe me one for saving your friends' arses back there. Do me the honors and we'll call it even." Confident that Hermione wouldn't object, he then turned to Blaise gave him a nod over in the direction of Ginny's table. Blaise flashed him a knowing smile, then a wink, as if to wish him good luck before he set off towards his seat next to the beautiful redhead.

Ever the gentleman, Draco circled behind Hermione and pulled out what was Blaise's chair for her.

He gestured to her with a genuine smile on his face, "Care to take a seat, fair lady?"

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hehe, this story is so fun to write! Did you like this chapter? Review to let me know that you want more! Thanks for reading :)_**


End file.
